f2p_runescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Experience
Experience, commonly abbreviated as Exp or XP, is a measure of progress in a certain skill. It is usually obtained by performing tasks related to that skill. After gaining a certain amount of experience, players will advance to the next level in that skill, which can result in new abilities, amongst other things. Experience can also sometimes be gained by performing certain other tasks not necessarily related to the skill, such as completing quests, rubbing a lamp from the genie random event, or pop quiz random event, playing certain mini-games, or certain mini-quests. * When a player rubs a lamp from the genie random event, you gain exp equal to your level times 10 (ex: a players woodcutting level is 50, they would rub the lamp and receive 500 exp in that skill.) * When a player reads the book reward from the pop quiz random event, they shall receive their level times 15 as exp. (ex: a players attack level is 70, they would receive 1050 exp from reading the book in that skill.) Players helping others using the Assist System can also earn a maximum of 30,000 total experience every 24 hours, although the experience may be shared among many skills, and not all skills can be shared through the Assist System. The amount of experience needed for the next level increases by approximately 10% each level. For example, 83 experience is required for advancement to level 2, while 91 experience is required for advancement to level 3. The difference between 83 and 91 is 8. 10% of 83 is 8.3, which is approximately 8. Below is an experience table showing the amount of total experience needed for each level. The experience difference shows the amount of experience between the previous level and the level. Note that a 10% growth factor may seem slow, but, as with all exponential growth, it expands rapidly to a massive 13,034,431 experience needed for level 99. Level 85 requires nearly one quarter of the experience needed for Level 99 and Level 92 is nearly the exact halfway mark, requiring 6,517,253 experience. This clearly demonstrates the experience gap that grows rapidly at higher levels.The below equation gives the exact number of experience needed for the next level: http://images.wikia.com/wikitex/images/8/80/80d/d4f4ea08072ea20892f1f9a0fbe561.png where k = current level Players can continue receiving experience after level 99 in a skill, up to a maximum of 200 million. Once a player reaches this limit, they can continue using the skill, but do not receive additional experience. The max total xp is 4.8 billion (4,800,000,000) when all skills are 200 million. Currently, no player has ever reached this. The varying amount of experience needed to get from one level to another can cause some surprising experience rates to get from one level to another. For example, at level 92, you will have half of the experience needed for 99. Getting from level 98 to 99 is equal to getting from level 1 to level 75. Until the Skills Interface update, players with a level 99 skill could view the experience it would take them to earn level 100. However, even when "level 100" was reached, the actual level remained at 99. *The level will still remain at 99. See also * Hiscores * Milestones * Level 99 skills * 200 million experience * Quest experience rewards * Quest Armour Category:Mechanics Category:Skills